This Is The Moment
by LiSteph
Summary: Chapter 2 & 3 up! Eric Bischoff meets the perfect woman for him. Too Bad Shane McMahon and a couple of other things stand in the way.
1. Beer Shower

Name: This Is The Moment  
  
Authors: HBKSteph & Tink  
  
A/N: Tink and Myself are writing this based of what goes on in the RPG board that Tink runs. Sorry this chapter is a little short but You can travel their to see the characters profiles http://tink.hyperboards2.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well then I think we are all settled here Miss. Sinclair," said Vince McMahon placing the papers on his desk into a folder. "You can head on over to the arena to see Steve and Eric as you will be their assistant and, if needed, mediator."  
  
"Yes Mr. McMahon and thank you." Angelina Sinclair stood up and shook his hand.   
  
"It's been a pleasure to meet you." Vince shook her hand and sat back down as  
  
Angelina moved towards the door.   
  
"You too sir," she said with a smile as she reached the door, "and thank you!" She opened the door and walked towards the elevator of the Titan Towers to get to her car.  
  
Eric Bischoff rubbed his head, he wished more than anything that his co-general manager Stone Cold Steve Austin would just shut the hell up and let him think. The man was infuriating, no wonder McMahon had said that he would have been amused to see Eric try to handle the guy.  
  
10 more minutes of listening to Austin babble about something, Eric guessed it was probably to do with either beer or opening a can of whoop ass on someone Eric had, had more than enough.  
  
"Steve" Eric spoke and that was a far as he got interrupted by a knock on the office door. Eric silently thanked who ever it was up there that liked him enough to save him for Austin's dribble.  
  
"Looks like we got oversleeves a visitor Eric," Austin said opening the door come face to face Angelina. Eric hand to stop his jaw from hitting the ground as the young woman entered. Angelina casted her gaze over Eric before turning to Steve.  
  
"I'm Angelina Sinclair, Mr. Austin. I do believe Mr. McMahon informed you both that I would be arriving."  
  
'Vince expects someone this tiny to be able to keep Austin and myself from killing each other' Eric though to himself as Angelina and Steve talked. 'Not that I should complain she's easy on the eyes, and seems to have my brains then eye of the other Diva's around here. And a little company when Steve is dribbling on will make it less painful' Eric was snapped out of his thoughts by beer being poured over him. He looked up and saw that Austin hadn't been the one that had done it but rather Angelina.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Eric stood irate. Austin clapped Eric on the shoulder.  
  
"That Eric, was her initiation." Austin held his hand out to Angelina. "Welcome aboard Angelina."  
  
Angelina and Austin shook hands, before the brunette turned to Bischoff, and gave him a smirk,  
  
"Sorry Eric, its just business."  
  
Angelina blew Eric a kiss before walking out of the office, while Austin laughed. Eric's heart skipped a beat, 'I'm screwed' Eric thought, 'Defiantly screwed' 


	2. A Teasing Moment

Name: This Is The Moment  
  
Authors: HBKSteph & Tink  
  
A/N: Tink and Myself are writing this based of what goes on in the RPG board that Tink runs. Yep it's another short chapter but you can go have a look see at were the idea comes from at http://tink.hyperboards.com  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A month had passed since that fateful day in that office and Eric had fallen hard and fast for the young assistant. She flirted her way around the office, teasing him with no mercy. It had taken till now for Eric to decide that Angelina had the brains and she saw had the beauty but did she have the balls to go though with it or was she simply a tease. Today Eric told himself he was going to find out if she felt anything for him, or was simply stringing him along.  
  
Angelina walked into office wearing one of those ultra short skirts that Eric though should be illegal on woman like her. She was reading a Vanilla folder and was yet to realise that only Eric was in the room.  
  
"Steve, there's a diva waiting outside who want to sign with Raw." Angelina looked up when Austin didn't answer. She looked around until her eyes fell on Eric, and then she smiled.  
  
Eric felt his heart jump into his throat at the brunette's killer smile, he swallowed quickly.  
  
"Ahh, Eric." He loved and yet hated the way she rolled his name of her tongue, she didn't do it to anyone else's name so he was convinced she knew exactly what it did to him. "Where's Steve?"  
  
"He, um, he's arr. he.." Eric cursed his shake voice as Angelina arched an eyebrow at Eric and placed the folder down. It occurred to Eric then that this was the first time he had actually been alone in the same room as Angelina. He gulped as she walked over to him.  
  
"Cat got your tongue Eric?" She questioned sliding up next him on the leather couch.  
  
Eric couldn't find his voice to answer her as she walked her fingers down his chest to his belt buckle and back up again.  
  
"Or did the blood in your body just flow to somewhere else." She smirked, fully aware of the effect her touch had just had on him, and pushed away from the couch and walking over to the desk.  
  
Eric sat speechless simply watching Angelina as she organised the files on the desk back into some thing the resembled order. Eric knew the Angelina had already given up on complete order, Austin didn't even know the meaning on the word. He still hadn't said anything when she finished her task and turned back to face him. This time she sat on the edge of the desk and crossed her legs sending her already extremely short shirt further up her legs. His throat once again dry, Eric swallowed as Angelina gave a short laugh.  
  
"Come on Eric." She paused, pushing off the desk and straightening her skirt. "You must be able to form some words by now."  
  
Angelina once again arched an eyebrow as Eric slowly stood and walked over to her. He stoped in front of her, and gathered his courage. Angelina being shorter than Eric just tilted her chin and looked up at Eric, self-satisfied smirk firmly in place.  
  
"You, Angelina Sinclair are..." Eric a hand on her arm, "one of the most..." his other arm encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him, "Impossible, frustrating women I have ever met."  
  
In all honesty Eric expected Angelina to pull away, but she surprised him, by simply looping her arms around his neck, and smirking some more. "Is that so? And exactly are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I've going to do something I've been wanting to do since the moment I met you." Eric tilted his head down and looked into Angelina's Aqua eyes.  
  
"You're going to throttle me then?" She asked with a laugh, as Eric shook his head and lowered his lips down on to hers.  
  
Eric had to admit to himself that he never really excepted her to respond to him, but she was and he was thoroughly enjoying the kiss when bang. The door flew open and the pair pulled apart as Steve Austin entered followed by a diva the Eric recognised as his daughter, Calista Bischoff. 'Holy Crap' he through, refusing to let his grip on Angelina go as she looked at him though worried eyes.  
  
Angelina paided close attention to the exchange between Eric and his daughter. Angelina herself had a horrible father to grow up with but even she cringed when Calista called Eric a man whore. As father and daughter had a rather nasty exchange Angelina and Austin had a slient conversation deciding that Calista would make a perfect addition to the Raw brand. Austin butted in on the conversation and announced that Calista was hired. Eric snorted in disgust and stormed out of the room. Austin nodded his head towards the door telling Angelina silently to go check on him. Angelina nodded and left the room.  
  
She looked around the arena for Eric, and found him in the car park. Angelina started to approach Eric slowly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to come face to face with Scott Steiner. She smiled at Steiner as he lead down to give her a kiss.  
  
"The limo is waiting for us out the front silly. I though you might have come down here automatically." Steiner told her. "Come baby lets go."  
  
Angelina looked at Eric for a second then smiled at Steiner letting wrap an arm around her and they walked off. 


	3. Roommates

Name: This Is The Moment  
  
Authors: HBKSteph & Tink  
  
A/N: OMG this chapter is a bit longs *passes out*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Few Weeks Later  
  
Eric was feeling like crap as he trudged himself into the latest hotel room that he was going to be staying. And the information that there was a screw up by the WWE Travel Department had leaded everyone including him with roommates wasn't helping his mood any.  
  
Since kissing Angelina in his office that day Eric found that she had iced him off. She wasn't even flirting with him. She talked to him only when she had too and never allowed herself to be in the same room with alone. In all honestly Eric was feeling a little dejected and he didn't even know who is room mate was going to be. Life was not looking too great, he thought flopping down onto the bed.  
  
Angelina finally was able to rid herself over her self-appointed protectors Kevin & Shawn. And the young diva was simply looking forward to having a long relaxing bath. And taking the cowboy hat Shawn had dumped on her head off. In all honesty she knew she should be worried about who she had ended up rooming with, but as long as it wasn't a member of evolution she figured it wouldn't be that bad.   
  
The young diva put her bag down and pulled out the room key putting it in the lock turning it and pushing the door open. She turned, picked up her bag and stepped inside. She looked around the hotel room, and stopped her 'roommate', and dropped bag on the floor.   
  
"Bischoff?" she squeaked.  
  
Eric sat up and stared in shock at the woman in the door, "Angelina," and he couldn't help but wonder what had brought her to his room and felt his heart beat quicken in his chest.  
  
"Great! You're my roommate," she said sarcastically. "I can't believe they stuck me with you!"   
  
"Oh and I'm just beaming about having to room with a loud-mouthed stubborn diva!" Eric rolled his eyes in disbelief and layed back down.  
  
"Loud-mouth stubborn diva" Angelina questioned in a tight tone. "Stubborn, yes, Diva, hell yes. But loudmouthed? No I don't think so Eric. In fact I think the only loud-mouth in this room is you." Angelina crossed her arms across her chest  
  
"This can't be happening," Eric said sitting up again and reached for the phone, "I'm calling downstairs. There has to be another room available."   
  
"By all means do so! Lord knows anything is better than having to share a room with you!"  
  
"Fine." Eric picked up the phone, and called downstairs. A couple of minutes later he put the phone and looked at Angelina, who was playing with the brim of the cowboy hat she still had on her head.   
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"There are no other rooms available." Eric answered, Angelina snorted and stood.   
  
"Argh, this is stupid! How they can expect anyone to share with you is beyond me!"  
  
"Me? I'm a very easy guy to get along with! You're the impossible one!" He accused.   
  
"I am not impossible!"   
  
"Oh really?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"Then prove it." Eric looked at her with a challenge in his eyes.   
  
"How?" Angelina regarded him curiously as he chose his next word.   
  
"Stay." Eric looked at her with an evil grin as he said this.   
  
Angelina arched an eyebrow. "You are on Bischoff." Angelina smirked, "I've never backed down in my life from a challenge and I'm not about to start now."  
  
"Shall I help you unpack?" He asked sweetly moving forward to take her bag.   
  
"I can do it fine on my own thank you." she said quickly pulling away from him and walking towards the dresser.   
  
"Suit yourself." Eric smiled as he walked to the mini bar to make him a drink. "Would you like a drink?"  
  
"Vodka, lime and lemonade" Angelina paused before adding in a sickly sweet tone. "Please"   
  
She was silently for a moment, placing her clothing away, before saying. "Better make it with a double shot of Vodka I think I'm gonna need it." She looked up in the mirror and saw she still had Shawn's hat on, she reached up and went to take it off. But then decided to leave it on.  
  
"If you say so Angel." He smiled as he said his shortened version of her name and she glared at him. Eric hummed softly as he made her drink and then stood up to take it to her.   
  
"Double vodka, lime, and lemonade for you Angel, Captain and Coke for me." He passed her the drink with a sweet smile and as she raised the glass to her lips he raised his, "Cheers." She rolled her eyes and clanked her glass with his.   
  
"Cheers." Angelina then drank half the drink in one shot.  
  
"What are you trying to do drown yourself?" Eric asked in amazement as Angelina drank the rest of the drink in her second shot.   
  
"Sound like a good idea to me." Angelina said getting up to make herself another drink.  
  
"Ah, I see," Eric said sounding enlightened. "One must be drunk to be in my company. Forget trying to get to know me, forget politeness, and forget the fact that we kissed in my office because it really doesn't mean that much now does it!" Eric shot the rest of his drink and went to make another.  
  
"Psst. You kissed me in your office, get it right Eric," Angelina said, putting the vodka back down, and putting a finger on Eric's chest. "You kissed me. Not the other way around."  
  
"Did I say you kissed me? No, I said we kissed. As in both of us. Maybe I did start it, but you definitely kissed me back!" Eric decided he didn't want to waste his time making a drink and just took the bottle of Captain with him taking a rather long swig at it.  
  
Angelina snatched the bottle off Eric and placed it back with the vodka. "I was simply reacting to you Eric. I can assure you it will never happen again." Angelina stated putting her hands on her hips  
  
"Well you have a funny way of reacting, most women would have pushed me off or something," Eric smiled, "but you kissed back."  
  
"You right I did." Angelina glared Eric. "And it never EVER happen again."  
  
"You're right, it won't." Eric brushed past Angelina and went for the bottle of Captain again.  
  
Angelina stepped back between Eric and the bottle of Captain; "Oh there is no chance in hell I am going to deal with a drunk you."  
  
"And I should have to deal with a drunk you? I can't handle the normal you!" Eric moved closer to her and tried to reach around her.  
  
I'm not drunk! And I'm not letting you get drunk either." Angelina said standing her ground. "And there is nothing wrong with the sober me!"  
  
"Yeah, if you like loud mouthed stubborn women who don't know when to give up! Now let me go around." He moved closer and tried to reach around brushing up against her arms.  
  
Angelina pushed Eric's arms away from her and the bottle of Captain. "I see you aren't going to listen to me. So I guess I'll just have to this." Angelina turned her back on Eric and poured the bottle of Captain down the sink.  
  
Eric reached around her trying to stop her placing both of his hands on her wrists trying to stop her from pouring. It was after a silent moment once the bottle was empty that Eric noticed he was pretty much holding her but he didn't let go.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm being an ass. I'm really sorry." Eric said looking into her eyes  
  
"Yea well I'm bitch. So I guess you are getting back at me for ever mean teasing thing I have done to you in the last month and a half." Angelina shrugged with small smirk, turning to face him.  
  
"I guess we both have been kind of cruel in the last little while." Eric looked into her eyes and smiled. He noticed not for the first time, exactly how beautiful she was and how she smelled like cucumber and melons. He couldn't help but smile at her  
  
"Yea. I guess so." Angelina smiled, and pulled away from Eric. "You think I'm a bitch when I've been up for a couple of hours and had my coffee. Wait until you see me when I first wake up." Angelina looked around the hotel. "Well give that I'm the small one here. I'll be nice for once and take the couch and you can have the bed." Angelina turned back to Eric and smiled.  
  
"No, I couldn't have that, you take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." He smiled walking towards the closet to get some blankets. "It just wouldn't seem right for me to be in that big ol' bed with you down there on the couch. Now you on the bed, me on the couch; that's the natural balance of things."   
  
Angelina shook her head and took the blankets off Eric. "No you have the bed. I'll fit fine on the couch. I'm tiny. You'll be all cramped and sore in the morning if you sleep on the couch. Take the bed."  
  
"No, I insist. You take the bed," he said taking the blankets and pillows back and to the couch, "I wouldn't be comfortable knowing you were sleeping down there."   
  
"Eric, really I insist you should take the bed. You are too tall to sleep on the couch. It will just be an painful experience." Angelina sat on the couch. "Besides I wouldn't be able to sleep well knowing you were all cramped up and uncomfortable here."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you will sleep just fine." He sat down. "I'll be fine. Trust me. You just go ahead and sleep up there. I'm not gonna give in."  
  
Angelina crossed her legs. "I'm not going to give in either."   
  
The pair sat there for a serval moment. Before Angelina sighed.   
  
"This stupid, We are both adults. We can share a bed. You stick your side and I'll stick to my side right?"  
  
"If that's what you want. But I can sleep on the couch if you want. Really, I have no problem with it. I'm use to it in fact."  
  
"Eric, I won't let you sleep on the couch." Angelina sighed. "Even I'm not the mean. Making you sleep on the couch would be just cruel."  
  
"Alright then. I call dibs on the right side of the bed!" He laughed as they walked over to it  
  
"That's good because I sleep on the left side anyway." Angelina laughed pulling out her nightclothes and entering the bathroom to get changed. She returned changed into her nightgown, and put Shawn's hat back on her head.  
  
"Are you going to sleep in that?" Eric laughed pointing to the hat  
  
"I don't think so." Angelina said pulling on her robe, as there was a knock at the door. Angelina opened it and smiled. "Shawn!" She said happy. Wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Shawn hugged Angelina laughing for a moment, before putting her down,   
  
"Evening Pretty Lady. I see you are still wearing my hat."  
  
"Oh boy it's a slumber party," Eric said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Shawn turned his gaze to Eric, and his smiled dropped. "You are rooming with him Princess?"   
  
"No he's just here to the view." Angelina replied sarcastically. "What are you doing here anywhere and where is Kev?"   
  
"Kevin is still unpack. He's like an old woman. And I am here to get this back." Shawn plucked his hat off Angelina's head. "And now I will be going." Shawn kissed Angelina on the cheek  
  
"Good friends I take it?" Eric asked trying to hide a hint of jealousy.  
  
"Shawn trained me for a couple of years, so yea." Angelina said with a wide smile  
  
"Oh, ok. Maybe one day we'll see if he actually trained you well..." Eric smiled as he hinted to a match  
  
Angelina raised an eyebrow "You would put me in the ring against Shawn?"  
  
"No, Steve would do something like that. Not me, not unless you want to. I'd put you against one of the tougher women."  
  
"Steve wouldn't do that to me." Angelina answered, moving over to her bag and searching around for a hair type. "And if he did Nash would jack-knife him."  
  
"I think Nash would jack-knife anyone who tried to hurt you Angel."  
  
"That's true. Nash is very protective of me." Angelina found her hair tie and sat down on the bed. "I guess I'm lucky to have him to protect me from anything you or Steve would think to throw at me,"  
  
"It's good to have big friends, I know." he laughed  
  
"Yes, Nash is always warning me to watch my back in case 3 Second Splurting have orders to take me out."  
  
"I don't generally sick those guys on anyone unless you make me angry." Eric laughed thinking of his goons  
  
Angelina laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. But I doubt they could take out Kevin, Shawn, Scott & Batista."  
  
"Steiner & Batista?" Eric questioned.  
  
"Batista asked me to mange him and I had the brilliant idea of putting him in a tag team with Scott Steiner." Angelina smiled proud of herself and her idea  
  
"We all know what happened last time someone had the brilliant idea of putting someone they were managing in a tag team Scott Steiner."  
  
"I'm a lot tougher than Stacy is Bischoff. Besides she's with Randy Orton now anyway. That woman goes through men like they are underwear."  
  
"That still doesn't mean they can't hurt you the way Test and Steiner hurt Stacy." Eric said with a concerned look.  
  
"And if they do I'm sure Kevin will happily flatten them." Angelina paused "Wait Kevin would be able to take out both Steiner and Batista would he?"  
  
"I don't think even Kevin and Shawn could take out those two Angel. I'd be careful if I were you." He smiled trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I don't think I should worry. I mean Batista wouldn't be after me that way, I doubt that I'm his type of girl." Angelina smiled a little. "But I do on the other hand make a fine manager"  
  
"And you're sure Steiner wouldn't try and hurt you or go after you?" he laughed. "I think you might be his type of woman seeing as well...every woman is his type of woman."  
  
"Scott is certainly a man in a league of his own," Angelina said avoiding and somewhat ignoring the comment about her current boyfriend, she climbed under the sheets. "But at least I'd be safe with Scott."  
  
"Well I wouldn't be so sure of that. Trust me I know all about Scott's 'conquests' back in his WCW days." Eric said crawling under the sheets not so sure of what made this woman so trusting.  
  
"I'll handle Scott and Batista the same way I handle you if it comes down to that, Eric." Angelina rolled on to her side. "Goodnight Eric."  
  
"If you say so. I'm only concerned for you well being." Eric tried to smile, "Goodnight Angelina." 


End file.
